Cleaning of liquids and gases from various harmful impurities and solids has presently gained wide application. However, the present-day filtering systems are either bulky or feature inadequate output capacity or have inadequate sealing during their operation, while this parameter is very important when filtering harmful or aggressive media. So far, no efficient devices are available for cleaning agressive fluid media containing a lot of suspended particles, e.g. devices for cleaning effluents from cattlebreeding farms.
Known in the art is an electromagnetic separator comprising a perforated tray located in a magnetic field and rotated by a drive.
This device is disadvantageous because structurally it is overcomplicated.
Also known in the art is an apparatus for filtering liquids comprising a hermetically sealed housing having a slot-shaped opening, through which an endless filtering band is conveyed. The upper portion of the housing is connected to means for supplying a liquid to be cleaned, while the bottom portion thereof is connected to means for removing the clean liquid. The apparatus is also provided with a means for removing filter cake from the band (USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 79,522, BO1 B 33/04, 1948).
A significant disadvantage of this apparatus consists in its low efficiency, since the body features inadequate tightness and this does not allow one to increase the pressure inside this body. In addition, the apparatus has a very complicated design, which practically does not enable reliable sealing to be provided, and this deteriorates the operating conditions of this apparatus.
Another disadvantage of the apparatus is intensive wear of the filtering element (band) in the process of operation due to sticking and solidification of a filter cake on the sealing element mounted in the slot-shaped opening of the body. The cake thus transforms into an abrasive material which wears off the band.
What is more, the inadequate sealing of the apparatus considerably impairs the cleaning quality since a portion of the liquid being cleaned bypasses the filtering member and flows into the bottom part of the apparatus, where the clean liquid is accumulated.